bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist- Chapter 12: The One Where They Meet Their Maker
And this is where I may make or break our entire journey. By god, finding this champion of a warrior is a risky move. Definitely a strong ally she is, but I hardly doubt that we will even stay on track with her in the group. There are tales of the greatest knight in all the land. Often characterized as a living arsenal in legends, Nomba has smote down entire armies, and even decimated some of the strongest bloons out there. With her on our side, we will be unbeatable. The Bloon Empire won't even know what hit them... -Shadoo's mind. Ezio: Where are we going anyway? (It has been many hours since the events in the false village. The duo have been travelling west since). Shadoo: I don't know if they'll be there, but if she is, the Bloons are in for one hell of a ride. (Shadoo grins). (A few minutes later, they stumble across a black mountain, with a gaping hole, dripping with magma like saliva from a beast's maw). Ezio: This isn't...? Shadoo: Indeed it is. The Z.O.M.G cave, where the deadliest blimps yet are created regularly. It... has long since been abandoned, but something keeps these zeppelins going even without pilots. You know the tales, Ezio. Ezio: Why would you do this? It's not like she is going to help us. (He sighs, and turns, beginning to walk off). Shadoo: Where are you going, coward?! She is our only chance now! What are you going to do? Infiltrate that prison by yourself!? (Ezio seems startled by Shadoo's sudden outrage, and hurriedly returns to his side. They both nod at each other as the duo enter the Z.O.M.G Cave). (The cave is dark, faint machinery flashing like it once had a purpose, now dead and useless. The entire interior is a shadowed black rock cavern, with heavy emphasis on the stalagmite ceiling). Shadoo: Silence for now. We can't be seen as enemies to the strongest knight in all of history. (Shadoo cups his gloved hand over Ezio's ninja mask, where his mouth would be). (The ground shakes as a faint explosion sounds, rumbling through the cave, followed by a cheer of victory). ???: Finally! I have single-handedly defeated a Z.O.M.G! (The voice echoes off of the walls many times). (Shadoo hastily turns the corner from where the sound boomed from, a second immense cavernous room expanded before his eyes. Flaming wreckage burned in the center of the room, black and green outer layering of a Z.O.M.G. And atop this pile stood the legendary warrior herself), pumping the skull symbol into the air above her head). (Since Magic never specified, she donned golden armor, with a large red skull in the middle, a red ruby color. In place of a normal weapon, she held a whip, with a silver handle, the whipping part itself being a glowing plasma chain-like material). Ezio: How do we approach this situation? (Whispering). Shadoo: Like this... (Shadoo begins to walk out of cover). Shadoo: Um... congratulations!? (A nervous tinge in his voice). (Nomba glares over, slowly getting a questioning look). Nomba: Who are you, and what are you doing in here? (The whip vanishes, as a sword with a golden blade forms in its place). Shadoo: A friend. I can assure you that. (Holding his hands out as an act of 'Don't attack me'). (Ezio runs out from behind the wall). Nomba: Ah, the Bloonjitsu Ninjas. Heh, and for a second I thought challenging you would have just been a waste of time. Shadoo: Challenge? I think you misunderstood. We request your help against the Bloons. The rest of the ninjas and a few other allies have been smashing away at them for a while, but we hit a rock, and now we need assistance. (Nomba leaps down from her victory pile, and stares face to face with him, squinting). Nomba: And why should I help you? Bloons are a weak and pitiful foe. You have travelled all this way for a legendary hero, and you ask me to perform party tricks to defeat them? Ha ha ha, not a chance! (She turns and begins running deeper into the MASSIVE cavern, a fog setting in as she vanished from the distance). Shadoo: No! I shall make a deal with you... (He echoes, allowing the warrior to hear his demand). Nomba: What is it? (Shadoo is startled as Nomba is already behind him). Shadoo: I will accept your challenge, but if I win, you will assist us in our battle. Nomba: And if you lose...? (She tilts her head, slightly annoyed by his presence). Shadoo:... you shall stay here and do whatever it is you do. (He sighs as he says it). Nomba: You make a fine offer, but you will not win. (She shakes his hand, and then they both back up to equal distance away from each other). Shadoo: Let's dance! (As he pulls out his flaming sun katana, or whatever I called it). (Nomba charges forward, a dagger forming in her hands. Shadoo grabs a ninja star, and chucks it. Nomba laughs, and throws the glowing knife, which bounces off the shuriken, and tracks Shadoo down like a predator to prey, as he ran in terror). Nomba: You cannot possibly be this much of a wimp. Not with a title like Bloonjitsu Grandmaster. (She sticks her tongue out, mockingly afterward). Shadoo: Hm... (Shadoo sprints and dashes rapidly, collding with Nomba, as their weapons strike, the sword recreating itself in Nomba's hands at the moment the clash occurred). (Ezio leaps up and down from the sidelines, cheering like an idiot for Shadoo). Nomba: Agh, stop proving me wrong! I don't like being a liar... especially not to myself! (She arcs the sword downward, as Shadoo rolls to the left, sweep kicking Nomba's legs, sending her tumbling to the ground). (Shadoo rapidly attempts to get up, but Nomba is quicker. She grabs him by both arms, and throws him over her, slamming the ninja into the ground). Shadoo: Stop this! We need you! (His katana blade glows brighter, changing into a crimson red). Nomba: How about no? I don't need to listen to baby monkeys in white pajamas! Ezio: NEVER take it that far! (He shouts from the sidelines). (Shadoo throws the katana, which smacks into Nomba's armor, and ricochets around harmlessly against her four more times before returning). Shadoo: What, the... hell!? (Slowly getting more frustratingly confused each word read. Said slowly, kind of). Nomba: Just give up now, I can tell you're giving in! (Nomba almost seems to teleport she travels so quick, smacking him back through the air with an uppercut. Shadoo lands, and doesn't even attempt to get up, but is still conscious). Shadoo: You, have defeated me. I am a man of my word. You may stay here, if you so please... (He then coughs). (Nomba stares pretty guiltily at him, and helps Shadoo get to his feet). Nomba: I cannot just let you take on this mighty adversary on your own: You clearly need help! You evidently cannot do this on your own! (She smiles, like she doesn't know that it's more of an insult). Ezio: You can't be serious. (He Level 2 Facepalm's himself). Nomba: Follow me. I set up a secret hideaway down that way. I just sort of stay there and train in this abandoned cave, fighting the Z.O.M.Gs. I never thought such a simple blimp would be so tough. Shadoo: Simple? Those things are mass-produced flying Satans! They lead the previous Bloon King into battle, and he almost destroyed everything! (They begin walking off, following the warrior). Nomba: We have no time for this. Hurry, we must get back to my 'house'. END OF CHAPTER 12! STAY TUNED! Category:Blog posts